


Mile High Club.

by moguri96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Stewardess AU, jeongmo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguri96/pseuds/moguri96
Summary: cross one off the bucket list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Twice airlines and my hand slipped.

The red scarf perfectly tied around her neck, her dark blue uniform ironed to pristine standard, her pencil skirt just above her knee and her black heels shined. She comb and tied her long black hair into a perfect bun. She checked herself in the mirror before dragging her carry on out her apartment. Another long flight about to take off for the night. Sporadic and long work hours could take a toll on a person, but Hirai Momo loved what she does. A flight stewardess for a well-known airlines in Korea. It has given her a lot of opportunities to travel the world and meet some interesting people.

Her best friends, Minatozaki Sana and Park Jihyo, greeted her with a hot cup of coffee at the airport. Sana’s infectious smile and energy gave Momo a boost for the long flight. “Ready for take off Ms. Hirai?” Sana’s usual joke made an appearance. Momo smiled as they all walked in the middle of the airport like it was a catwalk. Head turned when they passed by it was a common occurrence to them.

  
  


“Seat 2B is a hottie.” Sana bounced back to the galley, finishing showing the first class seater to their seat. Momo was arranging the welcome drink for them. Sana checked the roster name, “2B. Ms. Yoo Jeongyeon. She’s not married.”

“Hmm … and?” Momo uninterested what her friend has to say. She concentrated on pouring the welcome drink for first class.

“AND?! you should go check her out!” Sana leaned back on the counter. “You’ve been single way too long. You need some action on that dry spell of yours.”

“HEY! I resent that! I fine taking care of myself, thank you very much.” Momo proudly say.

Sana rolled her eyes, “listen girl, vibrators can only go a long way. Nothing can compare to having a woman’s under you.” Sana winked. It made Momo red, she won’t admit but she does miss that feeling.

“Fi-fine, for you I’ll go see all right? Jeez, how are you so sure she’s single anyway.” Momo cursed herself for stuttering.

“Just trust me. You know my feelings are always right.” Sana has always been right about these things, especially, when it comes to girls. Sometimes it’s impressive and sometimes it’s scary, how right she can be.

Momo adjusted her uniform before walking out the galley into first class. Handed out the passengers drinks with a smile. She joked around with a young passenger with their mother on the flight before walking behind 2B. She gulped, a little nervous in meeting this hottie Sana talked about. Sana was wrong, she wasn’t just a hottie. She was a drop-dead gorgeous. She made Momo speechless. Wearing a leather jacket, with a plain black v-neck shirt, with black ripped jeans and black army boots, their stark blonde hair in a ponytail, the whole assemble made them look like such a damn badass.

Jeongyeon was looking at Momo like a confused puppy, tilting their head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Momo hasn’t said anything since she came, she looked like a deer in headlight while holding a tray with champagne out. Jeongyeon finally spoke, “can I help you-” Jeongyeon squinted her eyes to read Momo’s name tag, “ms. Hirai?” Momo could’ve sworn she should be the one asking that question.

Momo’s heart jumped back up and her brain restarted, “ye-yes I mean! This is for you. Welcome aboard. I hope you enjoy the flight.” she laughed at her own stutter but the laugh came out awkward and forced. It surprised Jeongyeon but she gave Momo a lopsided smile, genuinely thought Momo had an adorable laugh.

Momo finished her lane and fast-walked back to the galley, where Sana waited in anticipation. Momo placed the tray down and leaned her hands on the counter, she knew Sana held her breath to hear what Momo had to say. “I am so stupid.”

Sana jumped for joy, “imagine having 2B under your skirt. shivers.” Sana knew Momo doesn't bode well with pretty girls, especially girls like Yoo Jeongyeon.

‘ _This is going to be a long flight._ ’

  
  


Momo was having a hard time reaching for a suitcase in the overhead compartment, the young rich daddy’s-girl needing her assistance had to pack heavy. Jeongyeon looked back at the girl judging Momo harshly, taking too long taking grabbing her carry on. She felt bad for the stewardess, she got up and walked towards them. “May I?” Momo almost slipped hearing Jeongyeon. She made space for Jeongyeon to help.

Jeongyeon did it with ease and Momo was standing a little too close to her. Jeongyeon smelled great, it almost made the girl swoon. The girl thanked and checked Jeongyeon out but gave Momo a small glare, Jeongyeon couldn’t care less. “It’s hard finding appreciative people.” Jeongyeon spoke directly at Momo subtly insulting the girl for not thanking Momo for her efforts. The girl’s jaw dropped and felt offended. It made Momo blush, she thought Jeongyeon was real suave.

  
  


Jeongyeon found herself walking around the cabin, her legs hurt from sitting for too long. Everyone on the plane was asleep, she’s depleted all her movie selection and there’s still 5 more hours to the flight. She couldn’t stop thinking of a certain stewardess called Hirai. When she arrived in the galley, she found her alone cleaning up the cabinets.

“Hey there.”

Momo jumped startled by a newcomer. Jeongyeon stepped back a little, didn’t think she was being quiet. Momo clutched her chest, scared, she thought she was the only one awake. “Ms- ms. Yoo! I apologies, I-I didn’t- I mean, d-do you need anything?”

Jeongyeon chuckled, “no, no I- well,” Jeongyeon observed Momo’s redden cheeks, “I guess you could assist me by telling me your name Ms. Hirai?”

‘ _Fuck she’s suave._ ’ Momo’s heart might have raptured. “Hirai Momo.”

“Adorable,” Jeongyeon said under her breath. “Oh I was just giving my legs a workout. I don’t need anything. And please just call me Jeongyeon” Jeongyeon leaned back on the counter, looking at the small window.

‘ _You can’t let a girl like this slip away! Come on Momo step up your game!_ ’ she gave herself a little pep talk.

“S-so what do you do J-jeongyeon?” Momo tried to stand sexily, but she almost slipped trying to lean on the counter. She imagined smacking herself in the head for trying to impress the goddess before her.

“I handcraft costume furniture. I’ve always been good with my hands, so why not put it to good use.” Jeongyeon smiled, “So a stewardess. You always wanted to be one?”

Momo bit her bottom lip, with Jeongyeon discarding her leather jacket and just wearing her shirt, Momo could see their broad shoulders and sculpted arms. She suppressed a moan, ‘you could work on me all.day.long.’ Momo recovered fast, “yes I always dreamed of travelling the world and well this job gave me that.”

Jeongyeon saw how Momo licked her lips, she internally smirked, “I’ve never seen the world that much. This is my first vacation … ever. If it weren’t for my friend commanding me to take time off with her and her girlfriend, I wouldn't be here.” Jeongyeon stared into Momo, hoping the latter understood what she meant.

Momo thanked whoever the friend was on urging Jeongyeon, “first flight in first class isn’t bad for a first vacation … wow that’s a lot of first in a sentence.” Momo blushed, but it made Jeongyeon laugh. “It’s also my first time in Hawaii, can’t wait to see the blue ocean.”

That peaked Jeongyeon’s interest, “so you get days off your flight? I wouldn’t mind some company, don’t want to be third-wheeling my friend.”

Momo wanted to jump and say yes immediately, but she restrained herself, “are you asking me out Ms. Yoo?” Sana would be proud of Momo.

Jeongyeon pushed herself off the counter and walked slowly towards Momo, taking her sweet time. With each step Momo’s heart beated louder. Jeongyeon finally stood in front of her, “I wouldn’t want this flight to be the last time I see you Ms. Hirai.” Jeongyeon checked Momo out, “I never seen a woman in uniform looked as good as you do.”

Momo doesn’t know if she’s just horny from all the years of being single, or it’s cause it’s Yoo Jeongyeon. Momo looked in Jeongyeon brown eyes. It’s both.

Both of them felt the tension and the electricity in the air, they wanted to touch but didn’t know if the other wanted to the same thing. Jeongyeon doesn’t want Momo to lose her job also. But Momo didn’t care. “Fuck it.”

Momo crashed her lips on Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon dove back. Momo moaned lowly when she felt Jeongyeon tongue protruding in her mouth. She loved the way Jeongyeon worked her tongue. Momo felt Jeongyeon’s hand roam on her backside. The latter latched off Momo’s mouth and asked, “sh-should we move somewhere else? Maybe a place … where people can’t walk in on us.”

Momo forgot they were on a plane and she was on the clock. “I-I’ll be right back.” Momo was about to leave but before she did, she turned and sucked on Jeongyeon’s tongue, making the girl moan, before dashing off to wake Sana.

“SANA! SANA!” Momo gritted her teeth waking the girl up.

“Hmm … what is it Mo?” Sana rubbed her eyes, seeing Momo’s uniform a little messy.

“YOU NEED TO COVER ME NOW!”

“Wh-”

“I’m breaking my dry spell. Now please cover me.”

Sana woke up immediately, she knew exactly what Momo meant. “You need to tell me everything later. EVERYTHING.” Momo nodded and bolted back to Jeongyeon.

  
  


They found themselves in the first class bathroom. Locking the occupied light. Jeongyeon’s shirt on the floor and Momo on the sink counter with her skirt hiked up. Momo’s hand in Jeongyeon blonde disheveled hair. Momo drooled when she saw Jeongyeon’s arms isn’t the only thing that’s sculpted on the goddess’s body, she had abs Momo would love to ride. Jeongyeon’s hands also isn’t the only things she’s good with, her mouth has been doing wonders to Momo’s neck. “No. hickey~” Momo said between moans. Jeongyeon growled, not liking the limitation but she understood why.

Jeongyeon’s lip bruised, she learned Momo was a bit of biter, “no fair Hirai.” Jeongyeon said as Momo left her fifth hickey on Jeongyeon’s neck. Momo smirked and raked her nails down Jeongyeon’s back. Jeongyeon became wetter the slower Momo’s nails went down. Jeongyeon played around with Momo’s uniform, “I think you should take this off. I might rip it if you don’t.” Jeongyeon played with Momo’s earlobe, making the latter giggle. Jeongyeon grabbed Momo’s breast through the uniform, squeezing it, trying to get the message across.

Momo moaned before shoving Jeongyeon off her. She slowly unbuttoned herself, all the while keeping eye contact with the ragged breathe Jeongyeon. When Jeongyeon tried walking up to her, her leg extended stopping her just above her burning crotch. “I can’t risk you-” unbutton, “tearing-” unbutton, “my,” last unbutton, “uniform.” Momo’s bra was in full view. Jeongyeon licked her lips. Momo hopped off the counter and shimme out her skirt and shirt.

As soon as she put them away, Jeongyeon pounced. She back hugged Momo and wrapped her around their waist while peppering their neck with kisses. “You smell divine Momo.” Jeongyeon’s hand creeped it’s way from Momo’s top underwear towards the bra. Her hand goes in and grabs, making Momo moans. Her nipples hard from all the rubbing. Momo can feel how dripping wet she is. Her hand frantically tried to rub Jeongyeon, but she can’t focus. Jeongyeon unclips Momo’s bra and throws it down the floor. She turned her around and made out with her mouth.

Momo unbuckled Jeongyeon’s pants and boyshorts, finally discarded them. Both are stark naked now. Momo hopped back on the sink and wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon’s torso. She pulled the latter closer to her and started riding Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon enjoyed the show while teasing Momo’s nipples, “what’s the rush?”

Momo pulled Jeongyeon by their nape and whispered, “I haven’t had sex in a **long ass time** ~”

Jeongyeon smirked, she pushed Momo off her a bit, and she kneeled down, “then I’ll make sure to give you a warm welcome.” she gave Momo a long lick.

The latter had to bit down on her hand to suppress her moan. Momo tasted so good. Her one hand was pulling on the blonde hair further into her. She arched off the mirror. Her body felt being electrocuted, every fiber felt alive, and she’s seeing stars. “Oh~ Jeongyeon~ ri-right the-re baby. Don’t stop.” her brain felt like exploding. Jeongyeon wasn’t planning on stopping, she was going to make Momo go crazy. “So- close~ ah … I-I’m cu-cumming”

Jeongyeon felt Momo’s leg squeezing, she’s going to make sure Momo rode out her orgasm. Momo gave out one last breathless moan and came all over the blonde’s face. Jeongyeon kept sucking making the stewardess convulse. Jeongyeon couldn’t get enough. Momo needed Jeongyeon to be kissing her, she pulled on the latter hair, bringing her up to her face. Momo tasted herself in Jeongyeon mouth. Jeongyeon started rubbing herself on Momo. “ah~ Momo you feel so good.” Momo didn’t plan on having sex at work, so she had a manicure. She tried her best to accommodate Jeongyeon’s release as best as she could.

Jeongyeon tried grabbing onto anything, the mirror wasn’t giving any grip. But that was her only option, she goes slow, enjoying Momo’s breath and moaning voice in her ear. As Jeongyeon rub herself Momo teased Jeongyeon’s nipple with her mouth. She arched herself further into the stewardess mouth. Her other hand caressed Momo’s thighs and slowly inch closer to the latter’s dripping wet cunt. She used one finger, making Momo lightly bite on her nipple. As soon as she knew Momo had adjusted she slowly pumped in and out. “Oh~ Jeongyeon~” Momo buried herself in Jeongyeon chest and matched the blonde’s pumping rhythm.

They started making out again, and Jeongyeon inserted another finger. Momo moaned into Jeongyeon mouth. She wrapped her arm around Jeongyeon’s neck and pulled them closer. Jeongyeon’s eye never left Momo’s dilated eyes. Jeongyeon’s finger made a come hither motion and Momo’s eye rolled back in her head. The stewardess pressed her chest into the blonde. She felt Momo’s quick heart beat. “You’ve such amazing breast Momo.” Jeongyeon latched on to her nipple and sucked and licked.

Momo wished they weren’t fucking in a bathroom plane, she wished to lay down and serve Jeongyeon with all she could. She too wish to fuck Jeongyeon’s brains out, day in and day out. She can’t fathom how good Jeongyeon was at sex. She’s sure Jeongyeon back was all red from her scratching, she felt every moving muscle Jeongyeon used to please her. Just feeling their body would make Momo cum, but she wanted to feel this as long as she could. Jeongyeon’s too good, Momo doesn’t last long.

“I-I’m cumming.”

Jeongyeon breathes next to her ear, “me- too. Together.”

Jeongyeon did her magic and both came undone. Jeongyeon leaned her forehead on Momo’s and rested for a bit. Momo needed to catch her breath. She didn’t want this to be a one time thing, she wanted to see Jeongyeon again.

Then Jeongyeon spoke for her, “I guess we kind of skipped the date stage.” she chuckled.

Momo laughed with her, “yeah. Do-do you want to- have a date stage?” Momo’s nervous, what if Jeongyeon was just a fuck-girl? What if she just wanted sex and leave? And Momo was easy prey.

What Jeongyeon said erased every negative thought Momo had, “can’t let a girl like you get away, can I?” Jeongyeon gave Momo a passionate kiss. Momo smiled into the kiss.

  
  


“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Kona International Airport, Hawaii. Local time is 9 AM and the temperature is …” the inflight passenger announced. Jeongyeon waited until the seat belt dinged off. She packed to leave the plane. She waited her turn to get off, adjusting her backpack strap she saw Momo bowing and saying goodbye to each passenger. Her uniform pristine, her black hair already in it’s perfect bun and her make-up all perfect.

“Thank you for flying with us. Enjoy your stay.” Momo playfully waved off a passenger. Then she came face to face with Jeongyeon. An ever bigger smile adorne her face. She said the same goodbye to the blonde, who in turned grinned.

“Thank you for your service. Hope you enjoy your vacation Ms. Hirai.” Jeongyeon gave Momo a little wave before meeting Nayeon and Mina at the arrival gate.

  
  


All the passenger are off and Sana and Momo were waiting for their luggage. It was Sana time to interrogate her best friend. “So? Deets Hirai! Deets! What happened? Did you get her number? Are you guys meeting? Are you guys getting married? What?! You’re killing me Mo ...” Momo kept Sana waiting all flight, after their hot session, Momo acted professional but her whole body was sore. While Jeongyeon could stop giving the stewardess loving eyes everytime she either pass by or was near her.

Momo stayed quiet, Sana can be a handful. “Well … one” Momo grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket with Jeongyeon phone number on it. “And yes I am meeting her again while we’re here. And two, she was really good.” Momo smirked and Sana’s eyes grew wide and she shrieked. The people in the vicinity turned their heads to them. “SANA!” Momo was embarrassed. Sana just laughed.

Sana saluted at her, “Welcome to the mile high club Ms. Hirai.”


	2. Cont.

Momo vowed not to spend all vacation long in her hotel room. But that's exactly what she did on her second day here in beautiful Hawaii. After Yoo Jeongyeon came over to see her. Both took advantage at the fact they're finally able to explore each other with a bit more space.

 

Momo found herself waking up wrapped in Jeongyeon's embrace. The sunlight peeking through her closed curtains since yesterday. Her room was a mess, room service would shake their heads how chaotic it is. Clothes stern on the floor, her bra hanging on the lamp, pillows thrown every which way, empty bottles of wine on the floor and two trays of empty plates by the door, the sheets unorganized. It's a mess.

 

Momo hums in satisfaction as she felt Jeongyeon's steady breathe tickling the back of her neck. Her body is littered with bite marks and hickies, she'll need to do a lot of makeup or no off shoulder tops for a while.

 

She interlocks her fingers with the sleeping girl, admired how this hand could take her to see the stars the night before. Jeongyeon mumbles into Momo's hair and shimmined herself closer. Momo has to stifle her giggles how adorable this 5'6" goddess is being.

 

They have a long day ahead, Jeongyeon set up for her friends to meet up with Momo's friends and hang out as an apology. Since both ditched them for an all day session of love making.

 

Momo felt a bit peckish being the first to wake, she has an idea how to satisfy that hunger. She slowly untangles herself, careful not to wake the beauty, and slowly went under the covers. She was going to repay Jeongyeon for the _amazing_ oral demonstrations she did last night.

 

Carefully prying Jeongyeon's legs apart and finally seeing her prize, she kisses their thighs making her way to her final destination. Jeongyeon still oblivious to the world, stays still having the best dream she'd ever had. Momo dove in, tongue first. Tasting the sweet and salty nectar she craved. She couldn't help but moan as her tongue made contact with the girl's folds. Pleasuring Yoo Jeongyeon sent shivers down her spine. No one has ever made her feels this way.

 

Momo laps every bit of Jeongyeon. She'd spend all day under the girl if she could. She probed and sucked, feeling herself getting wet with every passing second.

 

Jeongyeon squirms a bit, feeling such bliss between her legs. She buries her head further in the pillow, clutching them, feeling something build up in her. She can't pinpoint what was causing such blazing heat in her, until slowly opening her eyes and see the huge bulge in the sheets. She swung the sheets away to find Hirai Momo's seductive eyes looking straight at her as her mouth worked wonders on and in her pussy.

 

"Oh~ good morning to me.", Jeongyeon grabs a handful of the girl's hair and pulled, earning a moan from Momo. It vibrated to her core, flinging her head back to the soft pillows below her. She grinds on Momo's face, matching the rhythm of the tongue dancing for her climax. A series of Momo's flew out her mouth as her toes curl.

 

Momo pushes the girl's hips down cause they were moving too much. She could tell Jeongyeon isn't going to last any longer. She wrote their name with her tongue on the sensitive skin and Jeongyeon came undone. Their voiceless screams of ecstasy and grip on Momo's hair were enough to make Momo come a bit.

 

Finally, back from her high, Jeongyeon rubs where she gripped the girl's head. Pulling herself away from the offending tongue, she commanded Momo to come to her for a searing kiss. Tasting herself on Momo's mouth as said girl straddled her. "What was that wake up call for?”, Jeongyeon careless Momo’s cheek. “Just hungry.”, Momo softly plants her lips on the girl’s, relishing every bit of tenderness those small lips before sharing Jeongyeon with the rest of the world. “Now that you mentioned it, I feel kind of hungry too.”, Jeongyeon subtly licked her lips, trying to sound serious. Momo sat up attentive, “oh~ what do you want? We can order in or out-”, Momo ran her finger across Jeongyeon’s sharp jawline.

 

Jeongyeon knew already what she wanted and it’s already served right in front for her. She licked her lips and dove in her breakfast before she could speak another word.

 

\---

 

The rest of the day Jeongyeon was inseparable from Momo, vice versa. Their hands would find each other or the other would wrap themselves around the other. With Sana and Jihyo getting sweetly along with Nayeon and Mina, they walked off on their shopping day. Momo stayed behind with Jeongyeon whenever they'd stop by a store. Since the girl doesn’t quite enjoy the scene, she’d rather be on the ocean like Mina. But Mina would follow Nayeon everywhere, or the girl would pout until her girlfriend does what she want.

 

"You should've told me you wanted to go surfing. I didn't know.", Momo drew circles on Jeongyeon's abs, sulking like a baby with her head tucked under Jeongyeon's chin. She smells her own perfume on the girl. "It's cool. Mina promised we'd go after this.", Jeongyeon kissed the top of Momo's head to make the girl feel better.

 

Jeongyeon felt Momo's grip on her waist tensed every time a girl would passby. Noticing a few of them giggled and smiled towards her. She had to hold back her laughter on how possessive Momo was, she found it adorable but unnecessary since Jeongyeon only wanted one girl. And she already has her. "Hey Mo?", Jeongyeon tries gaining the stewardess's attention. Momo hums a reply but won't look at her. So Jeongyeon did a more direct approach, she lifted Momo's chin and kissed her on the lips before ending it with sucking on Momo's red bottom lips.

 

Momo's grip loosen, she falling hard for Yoo Jeongyeon. Her eyes dazed as Jeongyeon caress the girl's cheek. Jeongyeon leans in and whispers, "I.want.you.Hirai.", nibbling on her ear lobe and slowly wrapping her hands around the stewardess waist.

 

Momo profusely blushed, but couldn't help but rub her thighs together in excitement. Her hands felt the girl's rapid beating heart. The naughty mouth in her ear whispered the dirty promises the girl would do to her. "I wanna rip that pretty crop top and short shorts of yours. Feel your walls tighten around my fingers as my mouth suck on those _amazing~_ breast. Hearing you whimper and beg for a release. I wanna shove my tongue and explore that pretty little mouth. Spank and squeeze that round firm ass of yours as punishment for leaving _so many_ scratch marks on my back. God, you were _so bad_ this morning baby girl.". Momo had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning in public. "I wanna fuck you, Hirai Momo.".

 

Jeongyeon stepped closer, Momo could feel Jeongyeon's ragged breathing and burning body. She feel her body getting hotter each passing second. She needs to something before …

  


The shop door opened and closed and **SMACK.**

 

"Hold it in your pants Yoo!", Nayeon came out of nowhere and hit Jeongyeon on the head. She dragged Momo by her hand and latched on, "don't be greedy, share her.". Nayeon left with a sexually frustrated and blushing Momo in tow. Momo was thankful for that, if Nayeon didn't come around, god knows what she'll do to Jeongyeon.

 

Mina was left to company Jeongyeon in the back, "I hate your girlfriend.", Jeongyeon pouted and sulked to Mina. Mina just patted Jeongyeon on the head, telling her friend to be patient and that she agreed with her girlfriend.

 

\---

 

The pretty little pink bikini Momo wore didn't help dissipate Jeongyeon's growing desire for the stewardess. Her jaw dropped when she was waxing her board, Momo walked out with a strut in her step towards Jeongyeon. She knew she looked dropped dead gorgeous and she showed it.

 

"Hi stud, care to show a girl how to work a board?", Momo stood in front of the girl, acting like a seductress. And it worked. Jeongyeon was rendered a stuttering fool. Momo can't help but giggle, "how about-", she squats down to Jeongyeon's level, "-you show me-", she lays a finger on Jeongyeon's slack jaw, "-how good **you** are on the board, stud.". Momo winked and Jeongyeon melted. She only could reply her with a stupid grin and ran off, almost tripping on her own two feet. Momo can't believe she got the girl.

 

\---

 

After a long day of teasing on the beach, Jeongyeon finally has the goddess alone. She had enough of sharing Hirai Momo with Nayeon and her friends. Now it’s her time to have her share.

 

Momo also had enough of flirting on the beach, she wanted to tear into those surf shorts and just get down on her knees to taste the sweet cum. On the beach Jeongyeon already showed Momo just how wet she is, by shoving Momo’s hand inside her pants and giving herself a handjob. Momo never figured Jeongyeon would be so bold or that she’ll like the risk of it, thankfully, they had the beach to themselves. Their friends didn’t even suspect a thing. It further excites Momo, the thought of getting caught.

 

Before the room door opened, they’re already impatient. In the elevator. The ride going up, Jeongyeon’s hand were already down in Momo’s short shorts, squeezing the plump peaches while giving their tongue’s an exercise with each other. “Babe, the cam-camera.”, Momo stuttered, concerned someone on the other end was watching them dry hump each other in the small metal box. Jeongyeon smirked on Momo’s neck and whispered, “so? don’t forget to wave beautiful.”, and continued on. Momo bit her lip, trying to hide her naughty grin as a wave of electricity flowed through her when Jeongyeon’s mouth lathered her neck with new hickies.

 

In the room, Jeongyeon has Momo pinned up against the wall, “I love the way your body feels on me baby.”. Jeongyeon places one leg in between Momo’s leg, letting the girl grind to relieve herself a bit. “I wanna hear you scream my name.”, Momo ran her burning fingers through their blonde hair. Shivers from her head to her toes.  Jeongyeon’s low raspy voice turned her on. “I going to fuck you on the floor … on the desk … on the chair … and on the bed. Anywhere and everywhere.”, Jeongyeon rub’s Momo’s nipple through her shirt, feeling the nub harden. “Tell me, where do you want me to start first?”.

 

Momo whimpers with each touch, each whispers. Momo can’t think, can’t speak. She couldn’t comprehend what Jeongyeon was asking, all she’s feeling was Jeongyeon’s hand on her breast sending signals to her pussy begging to be fucked. “I haven’t even touch you and you’re moaning like a whore.”, Jeongyeon thinks Momo looks adorable but she needs to keep this momentum going, “Open those beautiful legs. I want a taste.”. Jeongyeon went down, leaving a dazed Momo confused. Then highly aroused, her short shorts and underwear gone in a second, then she felt an arm pushing her leg up and over a shoulder. Suddenly, bliss to her torture.

 

“Jeongie~ oh! Ba-by. O-o-oh r-right there …”, Momo’s back arched off the walls while her hands occupied where Jeongyeon’s mouth was, her breast. With each brush of her fingertips and Jeongyeon’s tongue fucking her, she knew she’s close. “J-Jeongie. I’m-I’m … fuc- co-coming!”, Momo’s body shook. She held onto Jeongyeon’s head, continuously sucking on her sensitive pussy. Determined to give Momo a ride.

 

Once Jeongyeon knew Momo had enough, she stood up and let the girl taste herself. Momo’s hands were impatient, she tore Jeongyeon, already, half unbuttoned shirt and threw it off somewhere with her shirt. Momo brought Jeongyeon’s lips back to her lips and struggled with Jeongyeon’s pants. Impatient, she just shoved her hand down in her boxer shorts. Jeongyeon braced herself on the hotel wall, moaning into Momo’s searing kiss. Momo pumped her fingers in and out of the girl, wanting to return the favour just as good as she received.

 

“Feel how wet you make me Mo?”, Momo can, “only you baby. Only you. No other girl can.”. At a time like this Jeongyeon could still make Momo swoon. “Keep going Mo- I’m close. Oh~ that’s it baby!”. Jeongyeon squeezed Momo’s ass as her orgasm releases all over Momo’s hand.

 

Jeongyeon felt her body about to collapse as Momo retrieved her hand back. “You made a mess.”, Momo pouted at Jeongyeon as she held out her hand to show. “Lick.”. Jeongyeon did as she’s told, sucking every finger and and ending it with a pop. Momo could only stare.

 

Jeongyeon finishes, she gives Momo’s right breast a good lick and suck. “Now, you bend over on the table for me baby. And spread those legs wide. Let me fuck you from behind.”, Momo did as she’s told. Jeongyeon hurries with letting her pants and boxer shorts off. Momo waits like the good girl she is, her cum felt like dripping down her leg, just from waiting for Jeongyeon’s promise.

 

Jeongyeon loves the view, she admired Momo bending over slowly and spreading her wet pussy just for her. Her plump white butt in the air ready to be … spanked. Momo yelped in surprised when she felt a ringing sting on her right ass cheek. Jeongyeon’s hand throbbed, and immediately presses her thigh on Momo’s pleading core. Replacing the stinging pain with pleasure, Momo had to bite down on her arm how good it felt. Her pussy throbbed with each grind, a few minutes later, another spank. A wave of shock then pleasure pulsed through her body. A loud long moan escaped her pretty lips as she shoved her ass back on Jeongyeon's thigh. Momo never knew she liked it rough or was it because it was Yoo Jeongyeon?

 

"Naughty girls deserved to be spanked. Look at that, your pretty ass is begging to be.", Jeongyeon rubbed where her hand would land, teasing the girl when she'll do it. Momo bracing for the hit tensed her ass cheeks. But it doesn't come.

 

Instead, Jeongyeon inserted her finger and started pumping in and out. "O-oh more baby, more~", Momo begged. Spank. Momo felt pleasure like she's never felt before, a vibration of stinging and burning pain yet so good. Jeongyeon inserted another and pumped slower. "Baby! Faster~", Jeongyeon didn't like Momo's tone, another spank. Jeongyeon deliberately slowed her pace. Momo tried pounding on the fingers but Jeongyeon held her down. She pressed her naked body closer to the whimpering girl. Momo couldn't move, she was in the mercy of Jeongyeon. "Please baby~ make me come.".

 

Jeongyeon went faster then slower, she bit down and grabbed a handful of Momo's breast. With one last pump, Momo came. Hard. Jeongyeon made sure Momo rode her orgasm. Once she knew Momo's curled toe and tensed muscles relaxed, Jeongyeon kissed her shoulders. "You okay baby? Was I too hard on you?", Momo could hear a softee voice from Jeongyeon. She slowly and carefully turned around to give her a girl a reassuring kiss, " **that**.was.amazing. I'm fine, just a little sore. Carry me to bed?". Jeongyeon smiled and carried her princess to her throne.

 

When Jeongyeon laid Momo down, she figured their love making was over, but Momo had other plans. "Now it's your turn Jeongie~", she kissed Jeongyeon's lips and her tongue ask for entrance. Jeongyeon lets her in, Momo does wonders with her tongue and body. Her mouth slowly travels down to Jeongyeon's sharp jawline to her slender neck. "Momo~", said girl smirks as she leaves many hickies, claiming the girl as hers. Each kiss down to her breast Momo chanted, "mine, mine, mine.". Jeongyeon can't disagree, Momo has captured her and she's not planning on going anywhere.

 

Momo stop just above Jeongyeon breast. "You're so beautiful Jeongie.", Momo cups their breast and licks the middle. Jeongyeon watches as her girl worshiped her, it's an odd feeling but Momo seems so sincere. Momo sucks one breast, Jeongyeon was expecting it but it doesn't make it less electrifying than it is. "Holy sh- Momo~". Momo's hand caresses Jeongyeon waist and slowly rubs Jeongyeon's sensitive clit and folds. Two fingers slowly going in. Jeongyeon's back arches off the bed, she soundlessly moans and groans as Momo pleasures her top and bottom. It won't take her long to come. Momo moaning was enough to take her over the edge, this was just icing on the cake. "Mo babe … don-don't stop I'm com-", the dam broke. Jeongyeon held on to the pillow she laid as her body was taken over by million of pleasurable sensations.

 

Momo watched as Jeongyeon's body relaxes. Once she knew her girl was conscious she bounced to her side to cuddle. "That was … wow.", Jeongyeon kisses Momo tenderly on the lips. Momo smiles into it, she really did fall for Yoo Jeongyeon. She tucked herself in Jeongyeon's arm and was ready to fall asleep, before Jeongyeon said, "I'm hungry.". Momo smacked her girlfriend because she thought she wanted another round. "Ow! No babe! I meant literally hungry, not sex.", Momo huffs and turns around. Too embarrassed to face Jeongyeon so she sulks like a little kid as Jeongyeon laughed and teased her on the other side of the bed.

 

Jeongyeon peppered Momo with kisses to apologies, and she won Momo all over again.


End file.
